Undone
Meta Timing: 2nd or 3rd night after Jackson arrives home to stay after his post-war trial Setting: the 2nd Darling-Jones house, master suite Text Charlie comes awake. The shower runs the closed door of the master bath. Jackson's side of the bed: empty. Charlie checks on Jupiter, slips out from the bed, knocks gently on the washroom door. No response. She eases open the door, peers inside. Jackson huddles on the floor, knees to his chest, hands clasped on the back of his neck. Trembling. Charlie slides down next to him. He flinches away. She waits. "How long—?" rasps Jackson. One. Two heartbeats. Three. Four. "Jackson, how long for what?" "'til They come back." "They're not coming back." "They will." "They're not coming back, Jackson." She presses against his side. "You're safe." He shakes his head. Charlie shifts, kneels facing him, tugs his hands free, covers them with hers. "Jackson, you're safe. You're home." "For how long? I don't think ...." A shuddery breath. "I jump when doors slam. I can't sleep, can't eat—" "It'll get better. It'll just take—" "Charlie, I don't think I can live like this." "What're you— Of course you—" "They'll come back for me someday." "No, they won't." Another deep breath and Jackson finally raises bloodshot eyes. "The beans don't think of me as their dad anymore, Firefly. Derek an' Pietr took my place." "They couldn't—" "I don't— Maybe I should leave be—" "Jackson," whispers Charlie, wrapping her arms around him, "you're] not going anywhere, 'cept maybe back to bed." "N-not yet. 'm too messed up; 'll wake the baby." Drops his head on Charlie's shoulder. "'least I can give her quiet." transition Jackson cants his hips. Charlie scratches at his nape. "You're okay." Wet trickles down her neck. She kisses what she can reach. "You're okay." Jackson again, presses his forehead against her skin; his hips stutter. "You're okay," Charlie murmurs, digging her fingers into his scalp. "You're okay." Jackson stifles a whimper against her shoulder; some of the tension runs out of him (and onto the bathmat but that's easy enough to clean). "You're okay, Jones." Charlie hugs his head close. "You're going to be okay." Jackson takes a shaky breath. "'m sorry." Charlie strokes his hair. "I don't mind." Jackson draws away. "Downright rude." Charlie cups his face, pulls him back up. "Jones, we are not making sex into a chore." "Not very spouse-y--" he trembles. "Can't even do that right." transition "You have a shower," instructs Charlie, "then go back to bed and cuddle your baby." Smooths his hair. "I'll clean up out here." "But--" Charlie kisses his nose. "Washcloth'll work fine." Jackson lowers his eyes. "And I'll scrub properly after." Jackson nods, heaves himself to his feet, shuffles-- Charlie pulls herself up-- --offers a hand. She takes it anyway, pulls him close. Jackson hugs her back tightly, buries his face in her hair. Charlie squeezes him. "Go shower, Jones." He sighs, draws away, kisses her cheek. "Love you, Darling." "Love you, too." Kisses his hand, lets him go.Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:The 2nd House Category:Derek (mention) Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:PPDC controlling the Joneses Category:Mental Health Category:Jackson and Charlie are married Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Charlie and Jackson have a sex life